villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doug Ramses
Doug is the hidden secondary antagonist of Disney's 2016 animated film Zootopia (Zootropolis in Europe). He is an emotionless sheep chemist serving as the right-hand of Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether. He is voiced by Rich Moore, who served as one of the film's directors and previously voiced Sour Bill in Wreck-It Ralph. History Doug first appeared earlier in the film when he almost ran over Nick with his truck and says "Watch where you're going, fox!" He later appears again posing as a reporter during a press conference following Bellwether's usurpation as the new Mayor, as he is listening to Officer Judy Hopps' speech about the mammals that have gone savage. After Judy gives out the details behind the cases and that the savage mammals are predators, Doug then asks out "So predators are the only ones going savage?", to which Judy inadvertently confirms, causing massive panic around Zootopia against its predator minority. When Judy and Nick realize that a certain flower called the Night Howler is the cause of several predatory animals going savage in Zootopia, they consult Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of Night Howler buds from a store a few days ago. When Duke refused to talk, they take him to Tundratown's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to ice him. Out of fear of getting frozen, Duke finally confessed that he sold the Night Howlers to Doug for a good deal of money (a deal that Duke accepted). Duke also tells the duo that he and Doug have a drop spot at an abandoned subway station, and warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly. Duke also exclaimed that beneath the station is Doug's secret lab inside an abandoned subway car, where he is harvesting several Night Howlers for his own purposes. Heading down to the station, Judy and Nick find Doug's lab and they realize that Duke is telling the truth. As they investigate, Doug enters the car wearing protective clothing, forcing both Judy and Nick to hide to avoid being seen. As they watch (recognizing Doug as the sheep who almost ran over Nick and the reporter from the press conference), Doug takes a pot of Night Howlers and dumps it all into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the liquefied Night Howlers are piped to the other side of the car, where the liquid gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced Night Howler serum is placed into a small plastic bubble, which is then placed into a dart gun. Having completed the serum, Doug gets a phone call. The undisclosed caller tells him that his next target is a cheetah living in Sahara Square. This makes Judy realizes that the reason why Mr. Otterton and Mr. Manchas went savage is because Doug has secretly shot them with the serum without being noticed. Two of Doug's accomplices Woolter and Jesse arrived to the car bringing a latte for Doug, who demands to know if it's got extra foam on it. At that point, Judy shoves Doug out of the car, and successfully operates the subway car so that they can get the evidence to the ZPD. Doug and his companions realize that the car is moving, so Woolter and Jesse begin to chase after it while Doug remains behind to get backup. Woolter and Jesse attack the car in hopes to stop Judy and Nick, but a brief scuffle, Woolter gets knocked off to avoid being run over by the car, and Jeese is knocked out of the car to hit a lever to change the train track to avoid impact with an oncoming train. When Judy and Nick attempt to head to the ZPD to present the evidence (a case containing the dart gun and Night Howler toxin), Bellwether approaches them with Doug, Woolter, and Jeese, (all of them disguising themselves as police officers), politely asking them for the evidence. However, this made Judy and Nick realize that Bellwether is behind all of this (and presumably the mysterious caller who contacted Doug). Realizing that the ploy is off, Bellwether orders Doug, Woolter, and Jeese to go after them, and they successfully trap the duo in a display at the Zootopia Natural History Museum. Doug and the rams watch as Bellwether fires a dart at Nick to turn him savage and make him kill Judy while calling the ZPD to the scene as another outbreak demonizing predators. However, it turns out that Nick swapped the serum with several blueberries from Judy's farm to trick Bellwether into confessing her plan for Judy for record on her carrot pen, something which Bellwether and her accomplices didn't notice until too late. The ZPD arrive after hearing the entire confession, and Doug fearfully puts his hands up in the air as he, Bellwether, and their accomplices are placed under arrest by the ZPD. He is implied to be sent to prison along with his cohorts for their crimes. Gallery Doug_Zootopia.jpg|Doug preparing the Night Howler serum. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Thugs Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Movie Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Right-Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Villains Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Frauds Category:Control Freaks